Heretofore the guiding and tilting conectors of venetian blinds have been such that when the slats are in closed position the point of connection between the tilting cord and the tilting member is in substantial alignment vertically with the axis of the pivot pin and the plane of the slats. Under this arrangement, it is not possible for the slat to exert any moment of force by its weight tending to hold the slats closed. As a result the slats of a closed venetian blind often do not bear against each other sufficiently tightly to insure against the passage of light or tend to develop a vibrating noise that is disturbing when impinged upon by a strong draft or wind.
Furthermore, in certain previous constructions after time and with wear it was possible for the tilting cord to slip with respect to the tilting connector thus causing abrasion and wear of the cord, misorientation of the slats about their longitudinal axes, or both.